And Stay Out
"That Warden proved more than worthy. But there was still much work to be done. The Vikings were about to destroy the last Iron Legion sanctuary in Ashfeld. My Blackstone Legion would save them." And Stay Out is the second chapter in the Knight Story Campaign. The Warden, recently recruited into the Blackstone Legion by Holden Cross, is sent to the Harrowgate Sanctuary in Ashfeld to aid the Iron Legion in their defense against a Viking attack. Events Of As the Warden steps through the gate, they charge into battle to clear the gate. Once the gate has been cleared, they need to clear the citadel of the Viking horde. The only way to do that was to gain a tactical advantage over the enemy. There were three key points around the battlefield. The Warden proceeds to capture these points, allowing fresh troops onto the field, supplies to reach the men, and archers to rain fire upon the enemy from a distance. The tides had begun to turn. All that was left was to push the enemy out of the citadel. The Warden leads the charge but as they are about to deliver the final push, a Valkyrie, the leader of these Vikings, emerges and engages The Warden. However, they manage to kill their foe and the remaining Vikings retreat. Transcript The Warden: (voiceover) There are many Legions. The Iron Legion is the greatest among them. But in Ashfeld, the Iron Legion was about to be routed. Their commander, Stone, needed an army. Holden Cross sent me. Camera cuts to Stone, taking cover from arrows behind a wall. He looks outside the castle and sees a horde of Vikings engaging his knights. He looks back in the castle where more troops wait. The Warden comes in. Stone: Blackstone! Where are our reinforcements? The gate closes shut. The Warden: I'm it. Stone: (buries his head in his arm, shaking his head) Is this a joke? (to the gatekeeper) Open the gate! (to The Warden) Lead us out, Blackstone! Good luck! The Warden: (voiceover) The battle was already lost. I needed to change that. Mission Objective: PUSH BACK the Vikings at the gate The Warden charges into battle, cutting down the Vikings in their path. Mission Objective: CAPTURE the citadel The gate may have been cleared but there were Vikings flooding onto the battlefield. The only way to win was to gain a tactical advantage. The Warden proceeds to capture three key points around the battlefield, allowing supplies, archers, and fresh troops to aid the defense. Mission Objective: PUSH BACK the enemy out of the citadel The Warden: (voiceover) We were winning. We just needed a final push. Stone arrives on the battlefield to aid his troops. The Warden: (voiceover) Stone was a Conqueror. And one of the best I'd ever seen. With fresh troops and all three areas back in the Knight's control, the only thing left was to push the Vikings out. The camera cuts to a fallen tree at the edge of the battlefield, where a Valkyrie climbs up. She watches as the Warden continues cutting through the Vikings forces. Valkyrie: Stop! The Warden spots the Valkyrie, who comes down and prepares for battle. Valkyrie: Ég klára þennan! (I'll end that one!) Mission Objective: KILL the Viking leader The Warden engages the Valkyrie. After a lengthy duel, the Viking leader falls. Camera cuts to Stone hitting a Viking soldier with his shield. The soldier falls to the ground, dropping his sword and shield. Stone walks around and places his boot on the soldier's hand, brandishing his flail. He swings it and brings it down upon the soldier. The Warden slowly walks up beside him. Stone: Not bad, Blackstone. Not bad at all. Pretty sure I could've done it by myself, but... The two look at each other, giving each other a firm handshake before turning back to look across the battlefield. Observables #Aftermath of War #*As you charge into battle, keep an eye on the flaming carts to the right. #*''"Warriors rarely see the people their wars affect. The displaced. The murdered. The starving. I saw all that, when I was younger. I never forgot the lesson."'' #The Viking Horde #*After you take the first zone on the right, as you cross the bridge, look right across the horizon. #*''"This year's Viking horde. When Mount Rust erupted they lost the sun for months. Crops and animals died. They came south, raiding for supplies. They continue to raid Ashfeld yearly."'' #The Centurions #*On the battlefield, look right to the patio. It's right under the bird statue. #*''"The Iron Legion traces its roots to a much older culture. An ancient empire, led by Centurions, believed to be lost in the destruction. They weren't lost. I have met them."'' #Machines of War #*On the battlefield, look at the gate. It's right on the battering ram #*''"Machines of war. Many of them use plans that we do not fully understand. Techniques handed down through the generation we have lost the theory for. They work just fine, though."'' #Harrowgate #*Go to the walkway right above the gate. You'll naturally cross it when capturing the zone on the left. Go outside and look to the wall. #*''"The Sanctuary of Harrowgate. The last remnants of the Iron Legion had held it, until the year that Warden came. After the battle they were too weak to hold it. We Blackstones had to take over. Pity."'' Media Images And Stay Out - Warden and Commander1.png And Stay Out - Warden zone 3.png And Stay Out - Warden and Viking Leader.png And Stay Out - Warden and Commander2.png Videos Category:Missions